


Welcome To Chilis

by trashyampora



Category: Homestuck, WELCOME TO CHILIS, X reader - Fandom, chilism
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Other, chilis - Freeform, homestuck x reader, homosuck, jake english - Freeform, jake english x reader - Freeform, toomuch work, welcome to chilis - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyampora/pseuds/trashyampora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>next cahpter come in 25834908549853420234 ywars</p><p> </p><p>i hppe u like pls rate my firsrt fsnfic ver!!>!!</p><p> </p><p>thanK ANDS DONTY FORGOT TO PROTECT JAKE ENLGIUSJ</p><p>THn you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SUCK MY ASS

u walk into chili 

and laugh

y r u in chili?

u r meeting new buoyfriend call jaep engluszh

he iz ur hubsund for 59t89te70548379057204570270 years

u lerve hiim l0t

s0 Y0u g0 iqwjfew

and put on pretyy pretty dfess for ur grape i mean jpae english

u go to chili

chili lerve u

jaep is watiung in his gustier with extra boot1 short

he walk up

you r blus blush and cri louud and karrot comes and kiss tearz

jaep lean in

whisper

" hi welcome to chilis. "


	2. u meet anume princ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> obviously u meet the anime princ
> 
> pls rartw don't h8 lmao 
> 
> I heop u like smut in nect chaptor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUCK ME ASS

wen jape enlgish said chilis

ur heart soar with nice niec

and u go anime 

tuen into magic cigrl!

so grape goes gasp and so does karrgot

and rten

dirk the anime prince comes in his pantaloons and gr8 hair

and triangle crew

consisting of peridot bill cipher and lil hal

they r all frisky and ready to fight

jaep grabs his tears and karrot grbbed hiz sickle nickel

and u cry

y r they figyt u????

u r just a squash in the mere farm road

so u cry

 

and karfot dorsne kiss tears

and dirk slice u with his cool anime shades

but before u die

grape goes and leans in ur ear

and u 

I

" welcome to chilis. "


	3. suprise bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning very explicit smut/porn!

u dint die u caen bak as

gud tierrr!!?!@>>!>!

u r v excite ur like cryoin rn

karfot is surprio he goes :0

dick ids amaz ed by ur gudtier that he

like

whips oit his loev pickle

ur gasp and u go :0

graper is jeupois of u 2 that he sexis up wit karkfo

d irk flie over

ur heart is bet fast fat

whzipr is ur ear

" hi welcome to chilis. "


	4. YOU RETURn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m sorri it took so long!! hure is da nex chapr ;)

2 monute latr

u reach mega ulta supr gudtir

u nevr knew it was possilb

but it iz

and gamee cum with hiz expand dong

and gaops

u wink

kkarcock is angri (nut a chanje lmao u see whut i did!! XXXDDDD)

dirk is eatim muffin

ur super mega long wing strehn outr

u fly

gamee fly wit u

u kiss

even tho he is murderer and kill and is ins ane

u love him andh think he iz 2upr kawaii desu!!!

u kiss again

and fly offf az da sign to da resturnat glowz

for da finle tiem

" hi welcome to chilis. "


End file.
